Why
by ii wuB Chu 316
Summary: Kamika is found in the woods by Deidara and his danna Sasori. They take her to there base and kepp her as the akatsuki pet. A change of plans when they see she still has a fight in her
1. Chapter 1

Why

"well what do we have here, un?" deidara looks in the clearing and sees a pretty girl. Hell she was more then pretty, she was a goddess. She had long white hair that stopped at the waist, natural pale skin, nice curves, long legs. Her eyebrows were like desicive brow stroke, also white, with long eyelashes. Her lips were a peach color and full with a cute little nose. It didn't matter that she had on a ripped, bloody shirt that went all the down to her knee caps or she had cuts all over her arms and legs. Her beauty is what deidara only saw. She laid curled up in a ball under a big oak tree, fast asleep. Deidara could see she was cold.

" brat what are you looking at?"

Deidara jumped but relaxed when he saw it was only his danna. His danna had blood colored hair, muddy colored eyes. His danna was hot. ' but so am I' deidara thought. " uhm well theres a-" deidara was cut of by his danna walking past him to the opening of the clear. His danna could be very impatient. Sasori got to the entrance but stop dead in his tracks. He was dumbstrucked. How could something living be so…beautiful. There was no missed coloring or misleveling about her. She was perfect. 'She was something that needs to be eternal' he thought. She is something sasori always wanted.

" sasori no danna,un?" deidara has been calling his danna for a while now. It was like his danna just died or something. He was so still, his eyes never leaving the sleeping girl. It was like he-

" Were taking her back to the base with us." Sasori said.

Ok I know its short but the stories are going to get longer. And better. And funnier. And scarier. And YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Why

My pov

"TOBI, UN!"

I snapped my eyes open, scared out my mind. What was that? As I listened closely I could hear crashing and cursing with a "Tobi's sorry senpai!" people are near. I need to get moving. Now. As I started sitting up, I was stopped half way by a …leash? Yes. A leather leash on my neck tied to a black bed post. This was not no oak tree. I also notice I was in a black sheeted bed in a room with sleeping people. Some leaning against the walls, others sitting on counters. One was beside me and I started to wake him up when I saw he was not sleeping but lifeless. I felt his hands and they were smooth. And made of wood. I jumped back it as far as I could. The sheets fell off me to show that I was naked. I squealed and pulled the sheets up and tight around me. Were's the shirt? Where is the oak tree I fell asleep at? Were's the woods? Tried to remember what happen but all I could remember was me coming to that clearing and curling up in a ball under the tree. I looked around the room again and notice a desk in a corner, a closet, a bathroom, and a door. So here's what I got so far: I'm in a bed, naked with a leash around my neck, in a room full of human looking puppets with screaming outside the door. Yep that sounds about right. Now

To find a way out of here. I started by pulling on the leash. It was one of those expansive leather ones used on dogs. Whoever put this on me wants to use me as a pet. I pulled on it to test its strength. It was tied on the bed loosely and weak. Hah this will be a piece of cake. I start chewing on it with my teeth until I feel it loosen. Yes! I sit fully up in the bed. Now to find some clothes. I look around the room. The closet. I get up out of the bed and walk over towards it. I open it and peek inside. All the clothes inside were black or red. Not my colors but they will have to work. I pick out a long sleeve black shirt and black shorts. Putting them on me I start to feel more comfortable. The clothes were warm and smelled of vanilla and fresh wood. It was a nice smell. I took a deep breath in. I relaxed deeply. Now time to get out of here. I walked to the door a d put my ear to it. It was silent. Perfect. I twisted the door knob quietly I stepped out into a dark hallway lined with doors. Left or right. I did my eenie menie minie moe which landed on right and started my way down the hall.

15 mins latter

I can't believe this! I'm lost. I've walked down at least a hundred hallways for a while now. They all looked the same. This building or whatever was like a maze. A maze I couldn't figure out. "Damn!" I yelled. Now it's time for plan b: go left. Started towards left and walked. And walked and walked until I saw a light. A way out! I started walking faster until I realized I was running. Finally coming to the light I saw it was a door. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat and opened the door. My eyes widened. I was not expecting this.

"Hello there."

MWAHAHAHAHA CLIF HAGGER! Ok I know it sucks. I couldn't really think because I have an evil 3 yd baby pulling at my hair. Anyways review!


	3. Chapter 3

Why

My pov

" hello there." I was not expecting this. Instead of the door leading to outside, it lead to a living room, full of people. There was ten of them. 9 boys, 1 a girl. They were all dead gorgues too. The one that caught my attention though, was a red head. He had muddy color eyes, his hair the color of blood. He was lean but well built, smooth pale skin, a emotionless face, kind of short but taller then me by a few inches. But that's not what singled him out. It wwas the fact that he was too perfect. Too smooth, too gorgues. Its was like he been worked on. A hand on my shoulder shook me out of my daze. The hand was blue. I started looking up and all I saw was blue. I blinked my eyes and everything cleared. The person holding my shoulder looked like a shark. A handsome shark with a blue moehawk and well toned muscles that is. His eyes were a black pupil orb. He had a smug smile. My reflexs kicked in. the Man-gonna-rape-me reflexs. I grabbed his hand and twisted it. I then kicked were the sun don't shine, jumping away as he fell on the floor curling up in a ball.

" you bitch!" I heard him scream. That caught everyones attention. Perfected. That gave me time to look for a escape roit. I looked around the room and saw a flat screen tv, a black couch and chairs, stolls, and lamps. Obove one of the lamps was a window. Just what I was hoping for. I made a run for it. " stop her!" I heard a demanding voice. A blur ran past me t the window. It stopped in front of it. I got a better look at the person. He had raven black hair in a ponytail and red eyes. Nothing is gonna stop me. As I got close to him, I picked up the lamp and threw it at his head. It hit home causing the male to fall on his knees rumbing his fore head. I did a air flip over him and jumped out the open window. Free. I started falling but was stopped by vines. Wrapping around my ankles and waist. " NO!" I screamed. Didn't notice the tears running down my face until I tasted it saltiness on my taste buds. Why wont they just let me go? I was pulled slowly back int the window. I wasn't going off with out a fight. I started kicking wildly and biting the bitter vines. Digging my nails into it. I didn't care I was breaking my nails or that the vines were too thick. I just wanted to get away, back to the woods which were my home. The vines carried me to the couch and seated in them. As if knowing I wasn't going to stay in the seat, more vines came from the couch and wrapped around my hands and legs. I couldn't even move when it was finish. " now that you are seated we can-" I rudely interrupted. " you fucking assholes! Let go! I did nothing!" I screamed. I glared at every last one of them. They were a weird group. There was the shark guy and the raven head and the red haed. Beside the red head was a pretty blonde haired boy, his long blonde hair in a high pony tail, a long bang covering half of his face. Behind him was a raven haired just like the other but this one had a orange swirly mask on. On ther side of the red head was a white haired male, his hair sleeked back showing off his violet colored eyes and on his back was a 3 blade scythe. He was scary looking. Beside him was a man with stitches all over his arms leading up to his mask that only showed his black eyes. Behind him was a male who one half was black while the other half was white. He had yellow pupiless eyes and a big fly trap around his head. The last two stood in front of me. The girl had blue hair with a paper flower in her hair with a lip pericing in her lower lip. And lastly there was a orange haired malle with a lot of pericings in his face and his eyes were the strangest. They wer white with black swirls in them. He looked like he was in charge. Like I know my eyes were weird, they were white with a black ring around the iris and pupil, but his were nerve breaking. Whats going to happen to me?

Hehe another cliff hanger. Sorry im hungry! Get me some Chinese! review


End file.
